A fundamental principle for a TFT-LCD (thin film transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) to realize the display of one frame of image is that respective pixels are gated by the means of providing, to each row of pixels sequentially from top to bottom, a square wave having certain width by a gate driving circuit, and then required signals are outputted to each of the gated rows of pixels by a source driving circuit, respectively. In conventional processes for manufacturing the above TFT-LCD, the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit are generally manufactured on a glass panel by a Chip-On-Film (COF) process or a Chip-On-Glass (COQ in which a chip is directly fixed onto a glass) process. As a resolution of the display becomes higher, however, outputs of the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit become numerous and areas of the driving circuits will be increased, which is disadvantage to a bonding operation for the driving circuits.
In order to overcome the above problems, a design of Gate driver On Array (GOA) circuit is used in the manufacture of conventional display devices. Compared to conventional COF or COG process, the GOA circuit is not only cost-saving but also better-looking symmetrically at both sides of the panel, and also saves the bonding area of the gate driving circuit as well as a peripheral wiring space, thereby implementing a narrow-bezel design of the display device and improving capacity and yield of the display devices. However, there are some problems in the conventional GOA circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, each shift register in a conventional GOA circuit has a large amount of thin-film transistors (TFT), i.e., M1-M6 and M8-M11, and each shift register is only used to drive a gate line of one row of pixels, thereby a large space is occupied by the GOA circuit. Therefore, a narrow-bezel design of the display device can't be truly implemented until the space occupied by the GOA circuit is further reduced.